castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isaac/@comment-26625308-20181130093812/@comment-49.149.22.114-20190108075917
"Blacking" Isaac has no underlying creativity in it, but pandering to an ongoing trend (or more like an obsession). Not-Isaac could have been an original creation with his own name. After all, the Curse of Darkness manga did state that there were other Devil Forgemasters under Dracula, but that Isaac and Hector were the top ones. I like that Isaac's (the original) own insecurities got the best of him. The biggest concern here is that Warren Ellis admitted not knowing jack **** about the games or any of their supplementary materials. In effect, as someone whose a (dedicated) fan of the franchise, I've seen too many eyebrow raising things; in terms of writing and what things aren't true to the games. 1) they took out the "Castle" in Castlevania. In Japanese, the franchise is titled; Akumajou Dracula, meaning, Demon Castle Dracula. The Castle being a living entity and all, a concept acknowledged in Symphony of the Night (where Alucard mentioned the Castle's layout always changing, rendering maps from previous Belmonts redundany) and further expanded in Lords of Shadow. 2). Instead, it is reduced to being a machine. 2) Dracula being a man of Science. Humanizing" Dracula shouldn't mean reducing his menacing power and altering too much concepts. Flying machines to block the sun? Game Dracula could create darkness through his own power. 3) Dracula had an entire year to grieve for Lisa, so what happened to the build up from season 1? he lost a great deal of motivation in season 2. 4) The Church's depiction being dumbed down severely (like not acknowledging Dracula's existence, whose been doing streaks of vile things long before meeting Lisa. How could anyone ignore that?) and not being true to the games and is instead resorted to the stereotype that so many other works out there perpetuate. Said works (including historical documentaries) exaggerate the severity of things like the Witch Hunts, Inquisition and the Church being anti-science (which is severely untrue). After all, Warren Ellis has a very strong anti-religion stance, which he shouldn't have imposed in a series he doesn't own (I like a number of his works) 5) What happened to the Vampire Killer Whip? why is there no acknowledgement of its importance?the trump card against beings like Dracula? the Whip is a product of Alchemy (as stated in Lament of Innocence). 6) It took Sypha to motivate Trevor to fight Dracula. What happened to family duty? in the games, sure the Belmonts were banished because the populace feared their power, but they weren't hunted like animals. Summoning him was a last resort of the church. They also promised to pardon his family after getting rid of Dracula. Wouldn't that make a good closure for Trevor? After all, every Belmont succeeding Trevor all had the backing of the Church. 7) Sypha not from the Church. In the games, there were no such thing as "Speakers". She was basically a "licensed" mage under the church. The Church did after all, had their own fighting forces. 8) My problem with Trevor is that Ellis' writing is too evident in him. 9) there's too much more to mention Why was Street Fighter Assassin's Fist so good? first of all, the producers were dedicated fans of Street Fighter. Second, while it's true that none of the games ever give a complete picture of each and every character's story and series lore, the Assassin's Fist team did what Ellis and his team did not; meticulous research. They got info from guidebooks, mangas, OVA's, and other supplementary material to paint a more coherent picture of Ken and Ryu's pre-Street Fighter I lives. Assassin's Fist had so many references only dedicated fans could trace back. That's what Netflix's Castlevania could have been.